


When It's All Said and Done

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst, Their relationship is over, now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's All Said and Done

Greg fiddled with his coffee cup.He checked his watch yet again.Restless, he sighed deeply.

~ _It’s over._

Nick had been stunned and it was like a knife to Greg’s heart.But he could not do it anymore.Second to everything in Nick’s life, their jobs, Nick’s family, Nick’s friends, Nick, Nick…Greg had felt like he was losing everything, losing himself under the onslaught of his lover.

He tried to change, be there for when Nick decided to need him, but he had waited and waited.He was tired of being lonely.So he ended it.

_ ~But I love you. _

Love and lust had never been a problem.Neither was friendship.It was the relationship, the partnership that had left Greg cold.Yes, he loved Nick with all of his heart, maybe just enough to let him go.

Even now, he felt the familiar swell in his heart at the thought of the older dark haired man.They still worked well together at work.But the touches were gone; the looks of understanding and need were gone.So with Nick out of his life, he still felt miserable.

Days had led to weeks. Now it had been months since he had been close to Nick.

_ ~Meet me for coffee. _

So here he was, alone at a table waiting on Nick, the perfect testament to their failed relationship. He did not want his broken heart to cause him to lose the fine thread of friendship as well.

“Greg.”

He closed his eyes and willed away the tears.It was Greg, not G or Greggo, but Greg.

Nick sat across from him and opened his mouth when the waitress distracted him.Greg knew that look; the ‘I’m barely tolerating this disruption’ look.

“How have you been?” The slight southern accent caressed his ears.

“I’ve been good.” Greg replied mechanically.

He felt like he was at war with himself.He wanted to get up and walk away and he wanted to pull Nick across the table and kiss him senseless, never to let him go again.

“I was a fool, G.” Nick said quietly.

Sooty eyelashes narrowed over beautiful brown eyes.That was the last thing he had expected Nick to say.

The older man reached out and carefully drew slender fingers into his own.Greg had to bite back the moan at the familiar feel of skin against his.

“I put myself in your shoes, G.I wouldn’t have put up with my behavior either.In fact, I would have walked sooner.You have dealt with all my crap with no understanding on my part.I know why you walked away.” Nick’s fingers squeezed and released in his underlying agitation.

Greg drew his hand away.It was too familiar, to normal, to blissfully agonizing.

“Is that why you asked me here?” His voice was soft and defensive.

“No.” Nick slumped in his seat. “I want to try again. I would like to take you out on a date.No expectations, no relationship, just a chance to enjoy each other’s company again.”

Greg sighed. It was undeniable, his attraction to this man.Even if fought against it, it had him in the end.

_ ~I had fun. _

Greg felt an unwilling grin on his face.They had so much fun, goofing off, riding go carts.Nick kept his end of the bargain.They were just two friends having fun.

It went on for days, then weeks. Nick was attentive and understanding.He put Greg first.Even when they disagreed, the older man would not let Greg fade into the background.

The friendship turned into partnership.They were joined at the hip again.Nick deferred to Greg and in subtle ways made those in his life understand that Greg came first.

Greg waited for the other shoe to drop but as weeks turned to months, Nick did not waver.He found himself slowly trusting the man once again.It felt as if they were equals, partners.

_ ~Stay. _

Their passion was unstoppable.It was undeniable as Nick covered his body with his own.It felt like coming home.Greg felt at peace.

_ ~Can we give it another try? _

Greg held his breath and waited. With a broad grin, Nick looked like he won the lottery and it was Christmas morning rolled into one. He crushed Greg in his arms and pressed kisses against his neck and face.

_ ~I love you. _

 


End file.
